


一歲的二十失去了夢想

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	一歲的二十失去了夢想

***北京別墅激情夜**

***時間點：崽高考出關第一次回北京**

 

 

01.

 

　　易烊千玺窝在椅子上，拿着手机给某人发语音：「你看这只猫，是不是傻。」

 

　　上面是他刚拍的影片，二十带着羞耻圈挺胸坐在猫砂盆里动也不动，黑溜溜的尾巴还折成个麒麟尾，看起来特别傻，不知道是不是蛋蛋被摘了后麻醉没退的关系，比平时蠢一百倍。

 

　　王俊凯看完后也回给他语音：「是是是，谁让他主人也傻。」

 

　　「啧！还能不能好好聊天了！」易烊千玺嘴上是这么说，但眼尾的笑意是藏不住的，小梨窝随着勾起的嘴角弧度绽放。

 

　　「烊烊，今晚在家里住吗？」　

　

　　「啊……」易烊千玺看向妈妈，下午北京落地后就直接回来，一家人饭吃了天聊了猫撸了，但有件事他还没做呢，「王俊凯等会儿来接我。」

 

　　「还回公司吗？」易爸爸把注意力从电视节目上分了过来，「胖虎呢？」

 

　　「胖虎回家了嘛。」易烊千玺考虑几秒，还是决定不说谎，只是避重就轻，「准备五周年的事呗。」以及顺便跟男朋友好好联系下感情，至于回不回公司他也不好说。

 

　　「哦，把握好时间休息。」易爸爸说完就继续看电视去了。这话虽然是没毛病吧，但易烊千玺听着总觉得哪里怪怪的，连楠楠跑来问王俊凯哥哥啥时来都心不在焉的应了。

 

 

02.

 

　　王俊凯天黑了才开车来接他，易烊千玺戴着口罩帽子搞得跟特务接头一样，刚上车王俊凯就闻到个香味，跟平常的不太一样，易烊千玺拉下帽兜跟口罩后那股味道若有似无的更明显了。

 

　　王俊凯左右看看来车，转动方向盘，车子平稳地滑出，随口问了句，「这什么香水？」

 

　　易烊千玺边系安全带边回他：「事后。」

 

　　「啥？」王俊凯以为自己听错了。

 

　　「香水名就叫事后！」易烊千玺说完就接收到王俊凯意味深长的目光，也瞥了回去，「看啥看！粉丝送的。」

 

　　「哦，」王俊凯想那群肥鹤胆子是真肥，他的宝宝还没成年好不，什么鬼香水，「这调香师肯定没性生活，这啥事后，事后就是你身上是我的味儿我身上是你的味儿。」还会有点别的什么味加在一起，热乎乎暖洋洋，还想再搞一次的那种。

 

　　易烊千玺手肘撑在车门扶手，下颚顶着掌心，歪着脑袋看他哥逼逼，「闭嘴吧哥，好像您有性生活一样哦。」

 

　　「我有没有您心里没点数吗易哥？」王俊凯忽然转头朝易烊千玺笑，小虎牙被街灯照得一闪一闪，明明该是可爱象征的虎牙，被王俊凯这笑容搞得愣是透露出一股淫//邪之气！

 

　　易烊千玺白王俊凯一眼，扭过头不理他，耳朵倒是红得透透的。

 

　　王俊凯这人咋回事，满嘴跑火车，前两天发的微博也是骚得一批！什么「我回来了……」还配了两张看似没啥的开门照片，但易烊千玺哪能不知道王俊凯要干嘛啊！

 

 

03.

 

　　晚上的别墅区还是挺安静的，王俊凯把车子停妥，凑过去想帮易烊千玺解安全带，趁机在那张闭关后又白了层色阶、粉粉嫩嫩的脸上亲了一口，下一口正想往唇珠进攻，就被易烊千玺推开了，「想上头条啊！」

 

　　王俊凯都还没来得及委屈，就见小羊崽下了车，蹦蹦跳跳去开门，腿上的小白袜在夜色中更是明显，晃得人想抓住那两条腿，感受一下小羊蹄扑腾的力道。

 

　　王俊凯想象那个画面，笑容不自觉咧得更开，跟在易烊千玺后头进屋，明亮的灯光映照下他总算是把易烊千玺看了个仔细，嘴边的笑意也随之扩大。

 

　　蓝色的帽衫、蓝色的裤子，是一身蓝的小朋友，包着裤管的白袜是易烊千玺独创的风格，别人若是这样穿肯定显得又肥又肿，但他家小朋友就不一样了，腿脖子又细又好看，抓着的时候都怕太用力就给扳坏了。

 

　　王俊凯从后面一把抱住易烊千玺，庆幸自己在科尔马没少喝牛奶，让他还能低头把脸埋在易烊千玺颈边亲亲蹭蹭而不别扭，他真怕小朋友在他看不见的时候偷偷长高长大。

 

　　易烊千玺痒得缩起肩膀，转过身面对王俊凯，就看见这人笑得牙不见眼，「嘛呢！」

 

　　「易易，你今天不是没工作嘛。」王俊凯近距离端详着易烊千玺的眉眼，从进屋后他的虎牙就停留在着凉的状态，为什么呢？因为他膨胀了！膨胀到快要上天！

 

　　睡醒就跟自己说要回京且没工作的易烊千玺，懒惰如他居然带着妆喷着香水来见他！整个人香香粉粉、白白糯糯，抱起来特别甜！

 

　　「你少臭美！傻子！」易烊千玺看他家男朋友把一张逆天美颜硬是笑得宛如智障就忍不住想打人。

 

　　「诶，那你就是我的帅傻子。」傻子本人并不在乎，抱着他的帅傻子往沙发上倒，笑嘻嘻的亲了又亲。

 

　　刚才在车上没得逞，王俊凯这下逮到人了自然不肯轻易放过，把人按在怀里，啃着圆润的唇珠，小虎牙磨蹭着那软软的唇瓣，舌尖交/缠着汲取好久不曾品尝的美好。

 

　　这一吻很是漫长，易烊千玺被吻得晕乎乎的，忍不住都要怀疑王俊凯是不是去法国偷师，怎么吻技又更好了。

 

　　「易易……」唇瓣分离时王俊凯轻声喊他，桃花眼里水光潋滟，又凑上前吻吻他的嘴角，手才刚滑进后腰衣襬，就被易烊千玺挡住。

 

　　「……」易烊千玺琥珀色的双眼跟王俊凯对视，感觉到某个顶着自己的东西，腰一缩，强行转移话题：「我的榴莲呢？」

 

　　「？」王俊凯瞪大眼，差点怀疑自己幻听，「这种时候你问这个？小别胜新婚呢？」蓄势待发的某个地方想到榴莲都先软为敬。

 

　　易烊千玺瞥了王俊凯一眼，「别吵吵，你是不是想跟二十一样？」

 

　　王俊凯想起二十那悲惨缅怀蛋蛋的样子就怂，但还是想说：「我已经跟他一样了，蛋蛋的哀伤你懂吗？从你闭关备考的第一天开始，憋得我……」

 

　　话还没说完就被易烊千玺推开脸，「滚滚滚！」说得好像他闭关前一天没有酱酱酿酿一样！

 

　　易烊千玺从王俊凯手中挣扎着跳下沙发，隔了三五步远，以免王俊凯长臂一伸把他抓回去就地正法武力解决，「说好买给我的泰国榴莲特产呢哥？」

 

　　王俊凯脸上的猫纹不见踪影，像是突然学会了表情管理，面无表情一脸正经指了指昨天他先搬过来的行李箱。

 

　　易烊千玺麻溜地打开行李，里面满满当当都是榴莲制品，什么榴莲糖啊榴莲酥啊榴莲干啊榴莲饼啊都有，易烊千玺乐呵呵地抓了几包就窝回沙发上瘫着，拆开榴莲干吃得正香，瞄了眼默不作声的王俊凯，见他嘴角罕见地下压，看起来巨不好亲近，也只当他在演。

 

　　就算不是演又怎么了！他才不怕！老子可是这条街最靓的崽！

 

　　于是易烊千玺心安理得地北京瘫在沙发上，边滑手机边啃榴莲干，顺便发个二十的沙雕影片给大家瞧瞧，想到王俊凯从刚见面就笑得虎牙着凉的傻样，文案信手拈来，「养了一只傻猫怎么办……在线等…急」这一个两个都傻乎乎！他不只养了一只傻猫，还有个傻子！

 

　　想到傻子，易烊千玺抬头正想问问王俊凯要不要来一块呢，就见对方木着脸，目光深沉地盯着他。

 

　　「干、干嘛啊你。」

 

　　易烊千玺滑手机的手顿住，阴阳怪气的他榴莲干也吃不下去了！而王俊凯啥也不说，就摆着张脸面无表情地看他，易烊千玺被盯得浑身不自在，刚开始还能装没事呢，但王俊凯这个跟他对看都能秒笑的人，自己都偷瞄他几次啦！居然笑都不笑！

 

　　不会是真的生气了吧？怎么了呢不是说我是你的小朋友小饼干小宝贝吗！跟我生气！

 

　　「嘛呢嘛呢？」易烊千玺放下手中的榴莲们，挪动小屁股朝王俊凯旁边坐，伸手试探性戳戳王俊凯，而王俊凯还在盯他，易烊千玺放软声音，噘着嘴，「你干嘛呀哥哥。」这种时候喊哥就对了！

 

　　王俊凯见小羊崽自己凑上来了，便满脸严肃地开口：「我想知道门里有什么。」

 

　　「？？？？」易烊千玺满脸问号地看着慢慢逼近的王俊凯。

 

　　「我会很严肃进去，然后再严肃出来。」王俊凯双手撑在易烊千玺两侧，把人锁在沙发跟臂弯之中，「严肃地进进出出，绝不草率也不偷懒，真枪实弹不偷工减料……」

 

　　啥啥啥！易烊千玺瞪大眼，打断还在吐黄色废料的王俊凯，「你有病啊！」羊蹄子拍上王俊凯的脑袋，铺梗铺那么久，考上中戏第一的怕不是你王俊凯本人吧！这个一脸严肃开车的人是谁？他不认识！

 

　　多日不见王俊凯耍流氓耍得越来越溜了！从法国开始就没在客气，成天小朋友小朋友的乱叫就算了，还喊给全世界的人听！末了还洋洋得意的补充炫耀他新学的法文，小朋友就是男朋友的意思。

 

　　「对，我得了一种没有易烊千玺就会死的病。」他真是太久没见到小朋友了，久到脑子里酝酿了上千句土味情话无处可说，「而且要易易亲亲抱抱才会好。」

 

　　看王俊凯一脸认真的委屈样，易烊千玺控制不住自己的嘴角，整齐的小白牙露出来，颊边小梨涡浅浅，「那我好人做到底吧，顺便告诉你门里有什么。」

 

　　不是因为王俊凯情话说得多好，而是他有多喜欢王俊凯。

　　

 

04.

 

　　王俊凯搜集的不只是各种情话，还储存了各种待用姿势。光是在脑中演练他都觉得车技有了质的飞越！

 

　　易烊千玺被压在沙发上，手臂挡着眼睛遮住客厅刺眼的光线，两层衣服都被掀起来拉到胸口上，腹部接触到空调凉凉的，但王俊凯埋在他胸前的呼吸却很烫。

 

　　发丝撩过细嫩肌肤的搔痒感一下子就被湿热柔软的舌尖给盖过去，王俊凯掌心扣在他腰侧抚摸揉捏，虎牙对着胸肌的起伏啃啃咬咬，不时含住舔弄。

 

　　「别！」感觉到肌肤正被吸吮，易烊千玺连忙搭上王俊凯的肩头，轻推了两下，「后天要拍摄呢……」

 

　　低低哑哑的声线里是藏不住的情欲，王俊凯拉下易烊千玺的手吻了吻骨节分明的手指，又凑上前亲他，柔嫩的唇瓣落入对方嘴里，相合的曲线就像他两天生就该吻着不放，舌尖探进口腔里舔上软肉，勾住对方的舌，交缠摩擦，侧过鼻尖换了更密合的角度，四片相贴的唇瓣交织着热烈的鼻息、还有啧啧水声。

 

　　分开时王俊凯舔了舔那沾着水光的唇珠，见易烊千玺双唇都被他吻得嫣红微肿，王俊凯满意的又去他小朋友耳边呼气，「化妆师问的话就说你吃麻辣锅了。」

 

　　易烊千玺气息微喘，手掐上王俊凯的腰一扭，丹凤眼瞋人的目光里水波荡漾，「受不了你。」

 

　　王俊凯听见那酥酥软软又宠溺的语气，笑成了个傻子，抱着耳廓透红的易烊千玺又是一通亲，「易易，我好高兴。」

 

　　「傻乐什么啊！」易烊千玺环上王俊凯的脖子，指尖偷偷溜上后颈，顺着王俊凯柔软的发丝摸。

 

　　「你那么棒，那么多人喜欢你，」王俊凯嘴唇掠过易烊千玺眼尾、鼻尖、唇角，吻过下颚，顺着硬朗的脸骨线条蹭回他耳边，「……可是你只喜欢我。」

 

　　易烊千玺歪着脑袋也躲不掉呼在自己耳边的热气，索性顺势蹭了蹭王俊凯的脸颊，两梨涡陷下去，「你这是夸我呢，还是夸你自己呀哥。」

 

　　「当然是我中戏第一的小朋友啦！」王俊凯见到小梨涡又甜又可爱，虎牙也秀出来打招呼。

 

　　「难怪我特别羡慕前辈，有我这个男朋友，可真是太优秀了。」易烊千玺笑得高兴，学家里猫崽撒娇的标准姿势，搂着王俊凯的颈项，仰着脸闭眼去索吻，「快奖励奖励我吧哥哥。」

 

　　每次易烊千玺喊他哥哥，软软糯糯的总是特别招人，偏偏易烊千玺就是懂得利用这个优势，平时王俊凯王俊凯的叫，但凡犯错道歉或是调皮撒娇，再者床笫间的细语，喊上一声哥哥就能让王俊凯弃甲投降。

 

　　王俊凯吻上对方刻意噘起还带着水光的嘴，按着易烊千玺的后脑勺凶巴巴地啃，手从光滑柔韧的胸腹向下抚摸，勾着那件蓝色运动裤裤头，连同内裤一把扯下，下身暴露在空气中的清凉感让易烊千玺反射性想缩起双脚，却被王俊凯用腿顶开分在两侧。

 

　　王俊凯摸上他腿间的性器，许久没被抚摸的地方被烫热的掌心一碰，马上抬起了头，被手掌包裹着套弄，易烊千玺也忍不住伸手要去碰，却被王俊凯挡开，「别摸，说好了哥奖励你嘛。」

 

　　易烊千玺感觉王俊凯的嘴唇一路从他胸口往下吻去，舌尖勾勒描绘着肌肉纹理，舔过肚脐的时候易烊千玺痒得弓起背，扭着腰也躲不开，王俊凯双手按住他腿根，把他牢牢固定在原地。

 

　　「你干嘛……」易烊千玺的声音有些颤抖，王俊凯温热的气息喷洒在他胯间，敏感的腿内肌肤被小虎牙叼住，又麻又痒，湿热的吻吸吮着那片白嫩嫩的肉，还带点疼，肯定是要留下痕迹了。

 

　　「啊！」亢奋的分身忽然落入温热柔软的口腔中，易烊千玺惊得一弹，王俊凯单手按住他，另一手圈住挺立的性器根部套弄，舌尖舔过敏感的顶端，易烊千玺绷着身体，双手捧着王俊凯的脑袋，十指插在发丝之中，双腿不由自主紧紧夹住对方，脚趾爽得蜷曲。

 

　　下体被湿热包裹着，不时舔弄吸吮，易烊千玺眼角泛着水花，视线往下瞄，更觉得下腹一紧，王俊凯乌黑的长睫毛随着主人垂眼的动作一搧一搧，那张精致漂亮的美颜专心致志服务自己，薄薄的粉色唇瓣含着那儿吞吐，手指随着上下的动作来回撸弄。

 

　　「哥……」易烊千玺揪着王俊凯的头发，忍不住自己顶胯的本能，对着又软又热的嘴里挺着腰杆，王俊凯眉心皱起，却也没有阻止易烊千玺动作，反而配合着张嘴含住，柔软的舌头抵着烫热的性器，不时吸舔前端，让易烊千玺舒服得要射，「别吸了、啊…放开……」

 

　　易烊千玺觉得有股酸胀感从下腹漫开，随着王俊凯的动作要喷出来，拉扯着王俊凯的发丝却没力气把人推开，「嗯！」

 

　　仰起下颔，脖子拉出诱人的曲线，易烊千玺忍不住高潮，紧绷的身体随着释放后而放松下来，张嘴轻喘，才后知后觉想到他刚才是射他哥嘴里了。

 

　　王俊凯也不介意，吐出来后抹了把嘴，看着衣衫凌乱满脸潮红的易烊千玺，特别有成就感。

 

　　「易易，爽吗？」王俊凯笑嘻嘻地俯身，手从易烊千玺的腰滑到小屁股上，揉了几把，也不忘亲亲易烊千玺还喘着的嘴，给羊崽也尝尝味道。

 

　　「……爽。」除却嘴里的怪味，不论是视觉冲击还是身体的快感，都爽，易烊千玺诚实地点点头，双颊红扑扑的。

 

　　「那现在换我拿奖励了好不好？」

 

　　看着王俊凯的脸，樱色的薄唇上还有着水光，想到刚刚的画面，感觉全身都躁热了起来，易烊千玺听到自己晕乎乎的声音说，「好啊哥哥。」

 

 

05.

 

　　易烊千玺被按在落地窗上时，离家出走的理智回来了，突然有点后悔答应王俊凯的要求，扭着身子就想挣开王俊凯的怀抱，却是被人拉住不放，紧紧箍在臂弯里，「易易，别跑。」

 

　　「王俊凯！」易烊千玺从落地窗的反射中能清楚看见，自己双手折在胸前被王俊凯圈在怀里，王俊凯那张妖孽的美颜凑在他耳边低语，最羞耻的是自己已经被扒得一乾二净，徒留双小白袜还穿在腿上，王俊凯却只是裸着上身，牛仔裤挂在腰胯上。

 

　　「外面看不见的，别紧张。」别墅区间隔大，邻户还是王俊凯还没装修好的那栋，大晚上的周围也没人声，王俊凯当初买下来搞装潢的时候就特别想在落地窗前做点什么，让师傅贴了阻隔视线的纸。

 

　　王俊凯扣着易烊千玺的手臂不让跑，另一手贴上他胸口，揉捏着饱满的胸肌，富有弹性的肌肉手感极佳，温热的肌肤带着少年的青涩柔嫩，王俊凯亲亲易烊千玺的脸颊，又低头啃吻他清瘦的肩膀，「小朋友听话。」

 

　　「哥……」易烊千玺放软身体也放软声音，靠在王俊凯怀里，透过玻璃反射委委屈屈地看着王俊凯。

 

　　这声软绵绵的叫唤是让王俊凯心软了没错，但下头却更硬了，隔着布料顶在易烊千玺软嫩的屁股上。

 

　　王俊凯搂着易烊千玺的腰，一手摸索着从胸前往上，掌心扣住易烊千玺的下颚，食指揉着他抿起的双唇，直到易烊千玺乖乖张嘴，王俊凯食指并着中指伸进他嘴里，搅弄着口腔里的软肉，指尖不时抵着舌下，促使易烊千玺分泌更多的唾液，「舔湿点儿，宝宝。」

 

　　「唔……」易烊千玺含着那两根手指，纵容它在自己口腔里胡乱翻搅，湿漉漉的口水顺着嘴角淌出，更多的是沾染在王俊凯的手上，易烊千玺半瞇着眼微仰着下颔，他知道怎样的姿态能让王俊凯疯狂，身后在自己臀部磨蹭的硬物又顶了几下。

 

　　「易易……」王俊凯抽出手指，扳过易烊千玺的下巴吻了上去，湿润的指尖摸索到易烊千玺股间，将唾液抹在皱褶处，中指就着水渍探进穴口，感觉里头的软嫩推拒着自己，很紧。

 

　　易烊千玺反手扣住王俊凯后颈，仰着头和他接吻，手指戳进来后身体不由自主躲了躲，却被王俊凯抓回去，彷佛能感觉到指关节突破入口，一节一节缓慢进入。

 

　　口水的润滑效果很短暂，王俊凯两根指头在里面来回戳动了几下就将湿润感消磨殆尽，易烊千玺哼哼两声，皱着眉看王俊凯，声音酥软，「疼啊哥哥──」

 

　　「诶，」王俊凯亲亲小朋友安抚，将易烊千玺的手摆到落地窗面，一手搂着他软绵绵的腰胯，「扶好。」

 

　　王俊凯空着的手从牛仔裤口袋里掏出了片避孕套，用嘴咬开了包装，拿出来也不戴，就是用上头的润滑液往易烊千玺臀缝抹，湿湿亮亮的。

 

　　「你你你随身携带什么呀！」易烊千玺透过镜面把王俊凯的动作尽收眼底，止不住惊叹，但下一秒王俊凯就着套子上的润滑再一次把手指塞进去，易烊千玺喉间发出低哑的闷哼，打断了他一探究竟的思路。

 

　　三根指头在湿润的穴口处来回转动抽插，易烊千玺上半身软得压在落地窗上，臀部被王俊凯抓着摆弄，扩张着紧致的皱褶，在体内摸索的手指一弯，准确戳上前列腺，猛然袭来的酸麻感害易烊千玺腿一软差点站不住，「啊、哥……」

 

　　王俊凯捞起易烊千玺的腰，将自己憋得又硬又烫的性器掏出，随意撸弄了两下，便握着根部将顶端对准收缩着的穴口，前面才刚撑开皱褶，冠状的顶端都还没完整塞进去呢，易烊千玺就回头看他，眼眶红红，咬着嘴唇喊疼。

 

　　到底是比手指还粗了许多，王俊凯久违尝到甜头也不想放弃，但更不舍得他的宝贝儿不舒服，急吼吼的又在裤袋里摸，翻出了另外两片套子，拆开后把润滑抹在易烊千玺股间，还有柱身上。

 

　　安抚地吻过易烊千玺的眼角、耳背、后颈，「忍忍。」再次扳开弹性柔软的臀肉，王俊凯扶着性器插进穴口，前端通过时能感觉到易烊千玺绷着腿倒抽口气，王俊凯又亲了亲他，才整根没入。

 

　　易烊千玺身体还有些抖，塞进自己体内的巨物像张牙舞爪的猛兽一样存在感鲜明，撑开紧致的皱褶硬是要进驻在温热的通道里，身体下意识的收缩推挤，却只是把它绞得更紧。

 

　　「易易。」王俊凯吻落在易烊千玺有些冒汗的后颈，轻轻啃咬突出的骨节，摸上易烊千玺的胯间，握住他的性器搓揉，想让人舒服点。

 

　　王俊凯又是亲又是摸的，感觉到易烊千玺紧绷的臀部有些放松，才缓缓地抽动起下身，坚硬烫热的肉刃抽出后再度凿开紧闭的内壁，在顶过某处时易烊千玺明显地夹紧臀肉，口中吐出浅浅呻吟，眼尾和耳朵都红艳艳的，看着王俊凯的眼神很是撩火。

 

　　被带着情欲和索求的琥珀眸子一盯，王俊凯如同接收到指令按下开关，双手掐着易烊千玺的腰便开始大进大出，狠狠肏弄，包裹着自己的肉壁烫热湿软，紧紧绞着他不放，尤其是在他戳过某处时易烊千玺喘息呜咽的声音更加明显。

 

　　「哈啊、哥……」前列腺被戳弄的感觉每次都让他浑身发麻瘫软，快感从体内层层累积，而顶进自己身体里的性器跟打桩般来回耸动。

 

　　似乎是嫌双脚站立的姿势操不到更里面，王俊凯抬高易烊千玺的左腿，绕过膝窝高高架起，挺着腰杆再次深深肏干进去，易烊千玺带着哭腔的呻吟惹得王俊凯停不下来。

 

　　「哥哥…慢点儿啊……」易烊千玺皱眉，眼角湿润泛着水光，身后不断顶弄自己的性器好像要冲破肠壁顶进内脏一样，易烊千玺感觉肚子里被撞得一蹋胡涂，王俊凯的牛仔裤拉链还频频嗑碰到他柔软的囊袋和臀肉，又疼又爽。

 

　　白袜下的脚背痉挛着拱起，一腿被高高抬着，另一只腿的脚尖几乎是虚点在地，不只腰软腿也软，浑身的重量都依附在王俊凯箍着他腰骨的双手上，易烊千玺偶然间挣开湿润的双眼，入目的就是落地窗中自己被撑开腿干得泪眼婆娑的样子，易烊千玺垂下眼帘不敢再看，「疼……」

 

　　其实不疼。但他知道他轻轻喊个疼，王俊凯就会凑上来亲亲他摸摸他，想办法让他舒服。

 

　　王俊凯果然慢下来，倾身向前吻易烊千玺，舌尖卷过他沾着泪珠的睫毛，又亲亲他的眼皮，把易烊千玺转过来正面朝着自己，易烊千玺吸吸鼻子，双手环抱王俊凯的颈子，讨亲。

 

　　王俊凯舔过他水润红肿的唇瓣，含住唇珠嘬，双手捞过易烊千玺的腿，夹在自己腰间，饱胀的性器前端在入口处磨蹭几下，又顶了进去。

 

　　「唔。」双手双脚都环着王俊凯，像只无尾熊般挂在他身上，易烊千玺悬空的屁股一下子把那硬热的巨根吞进去，深深顶入的感觉让他憋不住一喘，还没适应这种脚不踏地的不安感，王俊凯已经开始新的一轮肏弄。

 

　　双手捧着易烊千玺的臀肉，向两侧扳开以便更完整捅入，肉体啪啪撞击的声音回荡在空旷的客厅里，王俊凯往前站一步，好让易烊千玺的背靠上玻璃窗，方便施力。

 

　　王俊凯空出手摸上易烊千玺颤巍巍的性器，在自己不断朝他体内前列腺肏后，前端的小口冒出了些许液体，湿润润的。

 

　　「啊、哥哥……」易烊千玺双臂紧紧搂着王俊凯，顶着自己的冲击力让他的背在玻璃上一蹭一蹭的，脊梁骨都嗑得有些疼，但这些都远不及戳刺在自己体内的性器还有前面被搓弄的快感，想射精的欲望叠加起来，迫使易烊千玺红着眼眶呜咽喘气，夹在王俊凯腰后的小腿胡乱踢摆，「小凯哥哥──」

 

　　王俊凯也被他喊得受不了，抓抠在自己肩胛骨的指甲带来的刺痛也能被忽略，王俊凯捧着易烊千玺的臀部快速使劲地挺动，直到易烊千玺闭眼皱眉，眼尾双颊都晕红，脚背绷直脚趾蜷起，张着嘴叫声哽在喉咙，射了。

 

　　王俊凯在易烊千玺高潮后也忍不了，就着他射精后紧紧绞动的肉壁里猛烈抽插，脸埋在易烊千玺颈边粗喘着，抽动了一会儿，最后紧掐着易烊千玺的腰往自己拉，深深埋在里头射出汩汩精液。

 

　　易烊千玺已经被顶得没了力气，双腿软软的挂在王俊凯身上就快掉下来，王俊凯就着这个姿势索性抱着易烊千玺坐下，又凑过去把易烊千玺压在落地窗上亲。

 

　　爽得头皮发麻的劲过去后，易烊千玺浑身发懒，但也不妨碍他跟他小凯哥哥事后温存，亲得水声啧啧响，听得人又忍不住浮想连篇。

 

　　「哥哥。」易烊千玺下巴懒洋洋靠在王俊凯肩上，刻意朝王俊凯耳边吹气，喊出那声千回百转的哥哥，惹得王俊凯一抖，掐了把他的屁股。

 

　　「你还皮。」王俊凯拍拍小朋友白嫩嫩的屁股，半带威胁地问，「再一次要不要。」

 

　　易烊千玺眨巴着眼睛，看着王俊凯白皙的脸颊边滑下汗水，流过喉结、往下拐弯聚集在锁骨，奶白奶白的肌肤透着晶莹水光跟湿气，胸膛还上下起伏着微微喘气，他家大哥就是做什么都认真，不只是玩游戏认真，压着自己拱的时候更是卖力得可怕。

 

　　「要──」于是易烊千玺露出盛了蜜的小梨涡，朝王俊凯甜甜地笑。毕竟不能辜负他哥超级运动员的美称嘛。

 

 

06.

 

　　两人折腾到上半夜才消停，易烊千玺发誓再也不要受颜值蛊惑答应王俊凯一次又一次了。躺在床上动都不想动，更别说是起身冲澡。王俊凯用湿毛巾给他擦了擦，起身时易烊千玺瞥到王俊凯背上被他抠出来的红印，才想到要检查一下自己身体。

 

　　翻身就见到大片穿衣镜，当初装潢时明明有单独隔出来的衣帽间，也不知道为什么王俊凯还要搞个镜子在床边，是想半夜吓死人还是要欣赏自己床上的英姿啊。

 

　　易烊千玺嘀咕了两句，看向镜子中的倒影，脖子跟锁骨安全，倒是腰上多了几枚手掐出来的印子，「王俊凯，吃麻辣锅身体能瘀青吗？」

 

　　再往下看腿/间密密麻麻的吻痕，更让他想把王俊凯的脸压进猫砂里洗一洗。

 

　　「诶？吃麻辣锅我背上都能破皮了，怎么不行啊。」王俊凯从浴室出来，直接扑上床抱住易烊千玺，镜子里两人的身体叠着纠缠，王俊凯白皙的背上蝴蝶骨弧度明显又性感，上头还有几排断断续续的爪痕。

 

　　「你厉害你厉害。」易烊千玺甩了个眼神给他，不想跟你逼逼。

 

　　「哪有您厉害啊，」王俊凯笑嘻嘻拉过易烊千玺的手指把玩，指腹一一摸过易烊千玺剪得平整的指甲前端，「大不了说我家猫指甲没剪呗！」

 

　　「醒醒这位哥！你家养的是狗子！」

 

　　「不许你这样说自己。」

 

　　易烊千玺一听就笑了，抬起脚要踹王俊凯，却被捉住脚踝，王俊凯另一只万恶的手摸上他的腰，挠痒。

 

　　「哈哈哈哈哈……别别别……你干嘛！」易烊千玺弓起腰挣扎，腿被拉着却躲不开，笑得上气不接下气，受不了搔痒的感觉连忙讨饶，「哥！哥哥！」

 

　　「还敢不敢？」见易烊千玺服软，王俊凯收回了手，刚躺床上，就感觉到易烊千玺的目光，那双琥珀眼瞅着他，像是要预谋什么，「干嘛？」

 

　　小羊崽噘了噘嘴，揪住王俊凯的腰肉，用力一扭，「后天让胖虎收拾你！」

 

　　「唷你挺屌。」王俊凯笑出了虎牙，也不管腰上被捏出印，伸手按上易烊千玺的腹肌揉了揉，易烊千玺拍开他的手，抬起骄傲的小下巴，哼的撇开头。

 

　　「我错了我错了，易哥。」

 

　　王俊凯摸下床，不知道从哪拿出一片边缘干得有些卷起，叶面中央还带着点鲜绿的落叶，像是制作失败的书签，捏着叶梗在易烊千玺面前转转。

 

　　「什么东西？」傲娇的小羊听见动静，偷偷掀起眼皮瞄了眼，看清楚后脑中联想到一个可能，有点期待又有点想笑。

 

　　「礼物不需挑最贵，只要香榭的落叶──」王俊凯张口就唱，边哼着调边把叶片塞在易烊千玺耳朵上面，笑得桃花眼弯弯，「虽然不是香谢的，但是是科尔马的梧桐哦。」

 

　　「人家长在树上你硬给摘了的吧。」易烊千玺笑得小卧蚕都出来了，两个梨涡圆圆深深，难为他大哥也有这浪漫细胞了，夏天哪里有香榭的金黄落叶可以捡呢。

 

　　「那你明白我用心良苦了没有？」最后一天在科尔马，大半夜出了屋子偷摘梧桐叶，回程还先去泰国待了两天，他多怕那闷热的天气把他的叶子给腐烂了啊，千辛万苦带回北京不就是要搏得羊崽一笑。

 

　　易烊千玺看着王俊凯，抬手摸摸他的脸颊，分隔两地的久别重逢，丝毫没有拉远他们的距离，还是心尖上最珍贵的那块宝地，胸口暖乎乎的，「傻子。」

 

　　梨涡对着虎牙，总是不吝啬绽放。

 

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
